


BETWEEN THE LIGHT AND THE DARK

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Kylo's thoughts as his father approaches him on the catwalk





	BETWEEN THE LIGHT AND THE DARK

I already knew he was here…Han Solo…my father.  
I never thought I’d see him again…I broke all ties…buried all feelings….

 

Nothing compares to the power I felt when I gave in to the Dark Side….  
Power like no other…even surpassing the power of my grandfather…DARTH VADER.

We will have a showdown once for all…even my own father won’t stop me.

He calls to me….a name that no longer has any meaning…  
When I turn I will lay eyes upon who I never wanted to see again.

My father…no… my enemy. As he walks toward me I can see that he has aged…  
That makes me glad…he will be weaker.

I hear him talking… pleading…urging…saying he will help me.  
Something stirs inside me…It’s there! I thought it was gone…

Now I feel weak…can I do what I must?

Tears?…How?…Why?…I can’t stop them. Will they fool him? Will he  
think he’s reaching me?

NO!!!!! 

I WILL NOT BE SEDUCED TO THE LIGHT SIDE!!


End file.
